


Confusion

by Y04517



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y04517/pseuds/Y04517
Summary: 基于一个梦。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural





	Confusion

"你想了解我？

…好吧，既然时间充裕。"

我又打开邮箱看了眼那条莫名其妙的信息，然后抬头看了看眼前这家酒吧。要不是内容和我的家庭有关，我绝对会把这当做一个十分恶劣的玩笑。

邮件里有一张照片，十分寻常，但是我却对这张有我作为1/2主角的照片毫无印象。我们的照片实在不能算多，或许本来可以有无数张:出生，成年，结婚，家庭，但都被一场大火烧没了。所以这张"来历不明"的照片确实让我好奇。

这是张在某个不知名的地方，我穿着病服背着他，向镜头露出笑容的照片。

邮件的内容简单而诡异:绝对不要做出相同的选择。

我一头雾水，什么叫相同的选择，背他?还是露出傻瓜一样的笑容？无论哪样都不可能。我早就和他决裂，甚至都已经忘了上次见到他是几岁。

我拉开酒吧的门，面前是一段向下的台阶，下到底后，再推开一扇门，里面的装修却让人感受到难以言喻的莫名其妙:两侧一排排横向的架子占了大部分空间，上面摆满了十分丰富而毫无规律的东西。完美地诠释了什么叫做名不副实。

我一个个架子走过去之后才发现这里比外面看上去要大很多。但是下来之后一个人都没有。我随手拿起架子上的东西，先看了看保质期，然后撕开充饥，顺便捎走了两瓶啤酒。还没走两步，就看见了下来以后遇见的第一个人。他坐在地上，看样子在休息，或许在等人，我认识他。

他在第一时间就发现了我，向我点了点头，示意我也坐下。

我没有客气，也没有询问。目前为止的一切令我身心俱疲，虽然看似恶作剧一般无厘头，却让人不得不时刻精神紧绷。而现在看到他反而让我轻松了一些。

当然我并不想承认。但他可能已经看了出来。

我们都对当初决裂的事情闭口不谈，何况已经发生的事情多说也无益，我们互相碰了碰啤酒瓶，让我感慨的是即便这么久过去了，我们依旧默契尚存，像是从未分开过。

当我们重新开始行动时，我告诉了他那封邮件以及照片。他说自己收到了匿名邮件，里面只有一处坐标和一个名字。关于照片，他沉思了一会最后摇了摇头，说他也没有任何印象。我问他对那句话的看法，他看了看我，像是再说我什么时候在意起了这些。我的回答是踢了他一脚。

看来目前只能走一步是一步了。

但是这里走起来似乎毫无止境。明明从外面看起来规模正常，但在我们遇见之后继续走了这么久却还是没有摸到墙壁。我们看了看对方，不约而同地停了下来。

我刚想开口，突然传来了枪声，像是贴着耳朵一样近，凭空出现在这个只有我们的地方，清晰得刺耳。

我立刻扑倒了他，并向旁边的货架滚过去，期间连续响起了好几声枪响，并且不幸的是有一枪让我闷哼了一声。

枪声在瞬息后戛然消失，像是知道了完成了任务。我趴在他身上，双手还抱着他，当我们的喘息在因确定枪声消失而逐渐平静后，我慢慢地从他身上翻了下来，靠在一边的架子。

他开始打量我。除了捂住的大腿，脸上以及裸露出来的皮肤上或轻或重的擦伤，在他的搀扶下我只能勉强站立，并且在他拉我的时候才发现自己还扭伤了一只胳膊。他有点惊讶，可能是我的伤比他想的要重的多。而他身上只有一些稍微严重的破皮，出血量有点惊人。

我很想笑，明明只是一场来去迅速的枪袭，结果我们却像杀死了几十只恶魔一样战况惨烈。他去找了药箱，在帮我包扎的时候沉默而阴郁，并且在我笑出声的时候狠狠剜了我一眼。我救了他一命反而像要杀了他。

让人不爽，所以我锤了他一拳。

他皱了皱眉，又把我崩开的伤口重新包了一遍。

随后他站起来，又突然想到什么一样看了看我，然后背对着我蹲下了身体。

我愣了愣，然后找了一下角度，狠狠压了上去。

虽然这一下碰到伤口，但怎么说也让他踉跄着差点跪下，我咧了咧嘴。

他慢慢站起来，开始继续向前走。

我和他贴的很近，浑浑噩噩能听见心跳呼吸，明明如此，我却开始颤抖。

重逢的喜悦让我忽视了一切。

或许我发烧了。

但是他太冷了。

沉浮中我却终于想了起来那张照片。或许因为受伤于我太过熟悉，抑或家人于我太过重要。骨子里的反射性变成了记忆的盲点。

那次我也为救他而濒死。

我挣扎着睁开眼睛，或许只抬起了一条缝，我太累了，这不正常。

"结束了么？"

一群拿着枪的人出现在不知道什么时候已经从那里走出来的我们的面前。

这是我脑海里最后的声音和画面。

"………"

他看着我，张了张嘴，眼里什么都没有。

"我的上帝，真可怕。他设计了一切！"

"是的。看啊时间过得真快，我该走了。

你有稍微了解我了么？"


End file.
